outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah bat-Leah Hauberger
Rebekah bat-Leah Hauberger is granddaughter of the Jewish Dr. Hasdi and wife of Pierre d'Anton. Personal History When Rebekah was 14 she fell in love with 16 year old Pierre d'Anton and they were betrothed. But Rebekah's father died and she went to live with her grandfather, Dr. Hasdi, and embraced her Jewish heritage. Pierre vowed that he would convert to Judaism so he could still marry Rebekah, but her grandfather did not believe that Pierre would be prepared to give up his title and property which would happen if he became a Jew. He feared that Pierre would revert to being Christian and Rebekah with him once they were married. Rebekah and Pierre made plans for Rebekah to be abducted by Pierre on the journey to Paris and she is taken back to Pierre's home. Events of the Novels ''Virgins Rebekah acts as an informant for a group of Jewish bandits, letting them know what wagons are worth attacking and taking some of the goods as her share of the profits. She plans to use these to replace the property that Pierre will lose when he converts to Judaism, but Pierre does not know about this. Rebekah and Pierre make plans for Rebekah to be abducted by Pierre on the journey to Paris. her grandfather hires Jamie and Ian to protect her and the scroll. The two are on horseback accompanying the coach carrying Rebekah and Monsieur Peretz who is custodian of the Torah scroll. On the second day of the journey the coach is attacked by bandits. As Jamie and Ian try to fight them off the coach overturns and Monsieur Peretz is killed. The two attackers escape and no sign of the coach driver can be found. Jamie and Ian take Rebekah and her maidservant on horseback and decide to ride to Saint-Aubaye to seek help in righting the coach and dealing with Monsieur Peretz's body. Jamie feels unwell at Saint-Aubaye and is given some medicine by Rebekah which makes him hallucinate. While Jamie is in this non-lucid state, things get hot and steamy between Ian and Rebekah. Rebekah and her maid sneak away three hours past moonrise with the Torah scroll headed toward Bonnes. Jamie and Ian split to follow the trail of the women when they get to a crossroads. Jamie and Ian track Rebekah to a small manor house owned by the Vicomte Beaumont. When they knock on the door it is opened by one of the bandits who attacked the coach. He turns out to be the Vicomte, Pierre d'Anton. Jamie and Ian are ushered in at knife-point and Ian sees that the rug which was stolen from their wagon is on the floor. Pierre tells them that he and Rebekah have been betrothed for four years. Pierre explains to them that Rebekah's mother married a Christian and was declared dead by her father. When Rebekah was 14 she fell in love with 16 year old Pierre d'Anton and they were betrothed. But Rebekah's father died and she went to live with her grandfather, Dr. Hasdi, and embraced her Jewish heritage. Pierre vowed that he would convert to Judaism so he could still marry Rebekah, but her grandfather did not believe that Pierre would be prepared to give up his title and property which would happen if he became a Jew. He feared that Pierre would revert to being Christian and Rebekah with him once they were married. Pierre says that he and Rebekah arranged for Pierre to abduct her on the journey to Paris and that Rebekah had told him that the rug was part of her dowry and she had had some men deliver it. That night Rebekah and Pierre are married in his garden in accordance with proper Jewish custom and the Law. They get Jamie and Ian to witness the wedding so they can tell Dr. Hasdi. When the marriage ceremony is over Jamie asks Ian to detain Pierre while he talks with Rebekah. Jamie tells Rebekah that if she doesn't give him the Torah scroll to return to her grandfather, he will tell Pierre about her involvement with the gang of bandits. Rebekah reluctantly agrees and Jamie and Ian return the Torah scroll to Dr. Hasdi. Personality Physical Appearance Rebekah is young, short, and has very wavy dark hair falling nearly to her waist, pale skin and large dark eyes. Name *'Rebekah''' is a form of Rebecca,Behind the Name Rebekah - accessed 24 May 2016 which is from the Hebrew name רִבְקָה (Rivqah) possibly meaning "a snare".Behind the Name: Rebecca - accessed 24 May 2016 *'Leah' is from the Hebrew name לֵאָה (Le'ah) which was probably derived from the Hebrew word לְאָה (le'ah) meaning "weary".Behind the Name: Leah - accessed 24 May 2016 *'Hauberger' is derived from an occupation. 'the hauberger,' a maker of hauberks, the coat of ringed metal.Forebears.com Surnames: Hauberger - accessed 24 May 2016 Trivia *"bat-" is a Hebrew patronymic meaning "daughter of". - accessed via Wikipedia 24 May 2016 References Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Virgins Category:Characters Category:Jewish characters